


Nightmares

by WordlessBooks



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Korrasami - Freeform, Minor Character Death, little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordlessBooks/pseuds/WordlessBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra comforts Asami after a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my [main blog](http://bewareofdemigod.tumblr.com) and my [Legend of Korra blog](http://perfectasami.tumblr.com). Thank you and please let me know what you thought/any mistakes!

The night was finally coming to a close and Korra was exhausted. She spent some time getting the city in less than decent shape but it was better than before. A whistle echoed into the night and Korra waited, staring off into the darkness barely lit by a street light. It didn’t take long before a large white creature came sprinting down the road with her tongue flapping like crazy as she ran. Korra smiled and waiting for the impact of the polar-bear dog. She let out a huff but couldn’t stop smiling because she hadn’t seen Naga in a few days.

They started to make their way over to the ferry, but Korra realized that the city was evacuated so there probably wasn’t going to be one anytime soon. Korra changed directions and starting heading for the water. When she hit the end of the pier with Naga by her side, she created a large enough ice chunk for the both of them and went in the direction of Air Temple Island. The sound of the passing water calmed Korra as she closed her eyes and relaxed for a second.

By the time they got there the moon was fully in the sky, emitting a silver glow on the island. Korra walked Naga to her stable and set out for the house. When she walked in, she realized how empty it was, no one was in the kitchen cooking or sitting in the living room chatting away, it seemed strange. Korra made her way to her room, changing into some baggy sweatpants and a tank top before crawling into bed. Sleep welcomed her with open arms.

Korra shot out of bed when she heard a high pitched scream and got in a fighting stance. She realized that it was coming from across the hall, she sprinted and barged into the room to find Asami asleep but screaming and thrashing. Running over to her bed Korra gently shook her trying to wake her up. Asami’s eye shot open with a look of pure terror on her face and Korra sat on the bed grabbing her and pulling into her arms. “It’s okay. You’re okay, you’re safe. I’m here. I’m not leaving.” She gently said while rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back.

Asami realized who it was a shoved her head into Korra’s neck with silent tears making a trail down her face. She couldn’t stop. So much had happened today and she couldn’t stop the tears. Korra continued to whisper things into her ear as she held her. Asami just hugged her tighter and pressed her face closer into Korra.

It felt like years when Asami finally stopped crying and Korra pulled back to wipe the remaining tears away with her thumb. Asami stared at her with sad eyes but they were also filled with appreciation.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Korra gently asked brushing away the hairs stuck to Asami’s face from the tears.  Asami slowly nodded and snuggled into Korra.

“I-It was my dad. The hummingbird suit. The snap.” Asami said still sniffling.

“I can’t pretend I know what it feels like, because I don’t, but I’m here for you. I promise.” Korra said pulling back and kissing her forehead. Asami didn’t say anything and Korra looked down to see she was asleep. Korra laid her down on the bed, tucking her in and giving her one last kiss on the forehead before heading to the door.

Just as she was about to open it she heard a timid voice, “don’t leave. Please.” So Korra made her way back and placed herself behind Asami, wrapping her arms around her stomach and pulling her tight.

“Never.” Korra replied and they both fell into the realm of sleep.

Korra awoke to the sun pouring into the room through the window and the subtle sound of the waves crashing against the shore. She propped herself onto her arm and looked over at Asami, sleeping peacefully but with a slight crinkle on her forehead. Korra ran her thumb across her forehead smoothing out the creases.

Korra watched her sleep, as creepy as that sounded, but it was nice seeing Asami look so peaceful after everything that had happened recently. Asami began to stir and turned over, snuggling into Korra and she started to wake up.

“Asamii.” Korra said in a sing-song tone brushing away some of the lose strands of hair on her face.

“Noo. Let me sleep.” Asami complained and snuggled tighter. Korra sighed and laid back down pulling Asami into her and let her sleep, soon joining her.

By the time Korra woke back up it was probably around noon and Asami was slightly drooling on her. Korra cooed and ran the back of her hand across Asami’s cheek. Asami slowly blinked her eyes open at Korra and smiled slightly.

“You okay?” Korra asked, her tone laced with concern.

“I’m better, not quite okay though. Thank you.” Asami replied. “For everything.”

“You’re welcome. I would do it every day for you.” Korra replied placing a quick kiss on her forehead and throwing the covers off of them. “Come on, I’m hungry.” Korra got out of bed and held out her hand to Asami, to which she gratefully took and they made their way downstairs.

The house was back in its usual buzz, the kids were running around playing a game, Tenzin was trying to scold them but failed each time. Pema was in the kitchen cooking and looked over to see the two.

“Oh! Girls! Good morning, I’m just finishing up breakfast. Everyone kind of slept in so it’s like an early lunch.” She nodded to the living room. “Go sit down, I’ll call you in when it’s ready.”

They girls both nodded and sat down on a couch watching the kids with an amused expression before Meelo noticed them. “Hey Korra! Hey pretty lady!” Meelo waved and they both waved back. He went back to the game and Korra gave a pointed look at Asami.

“You know, he’s not wrong.” Korra said smoothly looked back at the kids. Asami blushed and looked away. Korra gently placed her hand over Asami’s and squeezed it. Asami looked over and smiled, squeezing back.

It would take a while for everything to be okay again, but in that moment, it felt like it already was.


End file.
